


Birds of a Feather

by Shadowinflame



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, mentions of depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24292111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowinflame/pseuds/Shadowinflame
Summary: Blue isn't as happy-go-lucky as everyone thinks him to be.Neither is Dream.To of the same makes a great match, doesn't it?
Relationships: Dream/Blue, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 59





	Birds of a Feather

**Author's Note:**

> My Beta has been bothering me about [this fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133423) for as long as I can think, so I wrote this. Can be seen as a prequel, but can just as well be read as a stand alone.  
> No one dies and everyone is happy!  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was nice, really. Sitting in a far corner of the doodlesphere, he could finally let it all out. All these emotions he bottled up, always telling himself that, as guardian of positivity, he should only spread good feelings, feel only good feelings. But he just couldn't. 

Dream was grateful that Ink never asked when he left, never followed. Even though he considered the chaotic protector his friend, he knew Ink wouldn't understand how it was for Dream, seeing as Ink never really was able to actually feel emotions.

Dream needed these moments spend alone, to just let the tears fall once in a while, let the darker thoughts and negative emotions take him over. He knew that he shouldn't bottle it up, that it only made things worse, but the doodlesphere was the only place he knew, out of his brothers range. The only place he didn't have to uphold his mask of fake positivity in fear of attracting Nightmare to his location. He couldn't endanger other universes just because he felt down.

“Dream, what's wrong?”

Dream was startled, Ink never said that he would have another visitor today. Dream thought he could finally have a moment of peace.

Who did this voice belong to again? Dream's brain couldn't focus, so he tried to quickly wipe the tears off with his gloves and looked up.

“Blue?”, well, who else would just randomly come over to the doodlesphere? “Ink didn't tell me you would come over today.”

“That's because it wasn't exactly planned”, Blue told him. “But what are you doing this far off from the living room? Have you been crying, Dream?”

“What? No”, Dream regained his false positivity. “I am the guardian of positivity, remember? Why should I have to cry?”

“Dream”, Blue sighed and kneeled down next to Dream. “You don't have to hide it. It doesn't matter that you're the guardian of positivity, even you can be sad. No one will hate you for it.”

“You don't even know anything about the consequences”, Dream mumbled.

“We fought your brother together on more than one occasion, so don't give me that”, Blue said. “But you shouldn't sit through it all alone. Now, mind telling me what this is all about? And let me hug you!”

Without waiting for Dream's answer, the guardian was already pulled into a bone crushing hug from the other.

Dream took a moment to answer, just enjoying the warm hug, then answered: “It's stupid, really. I should probably just forget about it all together.”

“Don't play it down now!”, Blue told him.

“I had a long day”, Dream sighed. “Walking around the multiverse and bringing positivity to those who need it always wears me down...”

“Aaand?”, Blue asked, fully knowing that wasn't all Dream meant to say.

“And... I've been thinking about my brother again.”

“It's okay, Dream. There's no need to feel bad about something like this. Family is something we all hold dear”, Blue reassured him.

“I miss him”, Dream mumbled into Blue's shirt. He couldn't stop the tears from falling. “I'm sorry.”  
“It's okay, Dream. You don't need to hide from me. Just let it all out.”

They sat like that for a long time. Long enough for Dream to fall asleep from exhaustion.

Blue picked him up and carried him over to the sofa of the living room.

“Is he okay?”, Ink asked from where he sat on the floor, not even looking up from whatever he was drawing.

Blue knew Ink asked out of curiosity more than out of politeness, but answered anyway: “Yeah, I think he's feeling better. Though, he needs to rest now. I'll prepare dinner for us.”

“Hmm, 'kay”, Ink sounded disappointed.

Blue walked over to the kitchen and prepared Tacos for himself and Ink. Ink's fridge would have been a disaster if it weren't for Dream to constantly check on the artist.

Once Blue was done in the kitchen he walked back into the living room. He placed one plate in front of Ink and sat down next to Dream's sleeping figure on the sofa. He looked at Dream for a moment, then pulled out his phone.

_I'll be staying at a friend's today. Don't stay out too long. Tacos are in the fridge_ , he wrote a message to Papyrus.

“I'll stay tonight”, he announced to Ink.

“You'll have to share the guest room with Dream then”, was all the answer he got from Ink.  
Blue finished his Taco and carried Dream over to the guest room. 

It was late already, so he got both of them out of their shoes and lay down on the big bed next to Dream.

Dream woke up from a nightmare, tears streaming down his face again. Covering his mouth he sat up in bed. It took him a moment to asses his surroundings. This was... Ink's guest room. He tried to calm down.

“Hmm, Dream? What's wrong?”, Blue asked sleepily.

Blue? Dream looked at the skeleton who just tried to sit up next to him. How long was he out? It was night already?

“Did I wake you? Sorry, I didn't...”

“You had a nightmare?”, Blue interrupted him.

“J-just... heh, just a bad dream”, Dream joked sarcastically. 

“Idiot”, Blue mumbled as he hugged Dream.

After Dream calmed down, they lay back down again.

“I love you”, Blue whispered after Dream fell back asleep again.

“That's my aura, Blue”, Dream said. “I told you I can't suppress it completely.”

“You... were awake?”, Blue asked shocked.

“Not fully asleep at least”, Dream answered.

“No use hiding it, then”, Blue laughed slightly. “I love you, Dream.”

“I told you-”

“It's not your aura!”

“How can you tell?”, Dream asked surprised.

“Because, first of all, do you have any idea how dim your aura was for the whole day already? It had me worried... And second, I... still feel the same strong emotion for you even if we haven't seen each other for weeks. I know I love you!”

“You... really mean it then?”, Dream still couldn't wrap his head around this late night confession.  
“Well, why else would I go all out of my way to comfort you?”

“Probably because it's bad if I can't spread positivity through out the multiverse?”

“As if that matters to me! I want you to be happy”, Blue protested. “Really happy, not the fake happiness you wear most of the time!”

“You know I'm faking?”, Dream asked.

“Most of the time... you remind me of myself”, Blue admitted. “Back underground everyone saw me as this happy-go-lucky innocent little skeleton monster. The guy you couldn't hurt with words because he would just smile through it. But if I was honest, it hurt to have Alphys tell me I can't be part of the royal guard. It hurt have no friends except for my brother. I just smiled thought it because that's what I knew how to do. And every action of yours reminded me of it. I saw myself in you and I wanted to help you but you wouldn't open up to me or Ink even though you called us friends. But the few times I saw you _honestly happy_ made me fall in love with you.”

“You never told me...”

“Well, duh! You don't just walk up to someone and tell them you love them. That doesn't work, even if that's what they tell you in a dating rule book.”

Dream laughed. “Well, I love you too, Blue.”

“Wait, really?”, Blue asked.

“It was... the first time I met you and just felt this rush of positive emotions, it was the was you acted, the way you made me feel...”

Blue smiled and cuddled up to Dream.

“Would you like to get some Nice Cream tomorrow?”, he asked.

“Sure, why not”, Dream agreed. “But not in your AU. I'm not sure I will have my emotions in control by the time I wake up.”

“Alright”, Blue sighed. “Maybe it's a good idea to not have our first date in my AU anyway. Papy would probably be mad at whoever stole his 'baby brother'. And he will find me.”

“I think I know a good AU to visit”, Dream told him, already falling back asleep. “But we can still think about it tomorrow.”

“Yeah, good night Dream.”

“Good night, Blue.”

They woke up almost simultaneously. Blue, however, was the first to jump out of the bed, already excited to get Nice Cream together with Dream. They went down to the living room to check on Ink, but all they found were some unfinished doodles.

“He's either sleeping or jumping through AUs out of boredom”, Dream shrugged and opened a portal. “Let's just go get Nice Cream.”

It may have been early in the morning but the weather was good and so there were a lot of people in the park they came out in. And a lot of people standing in line for some Nice Cream. Dream and Blue waited patiently just like everyone else and precoded to walk through the park as soon as they got their frozen treat.

Blue decided to change the hand he was holding the Nice Cream in to hold Dream's hand instead. Both of them blushed slightly.

“So, are you feeling any better?”, Blue asked.

“This is a pretty positive AU, so I'm slowly getting back to normal”, Dream said.

“I'm glad”, Blue smiled. “Dream?”

Dream stopped walking all of a sudden, like he was frozen in place.

“He's here”, Dream whispered, having felt the pang of negativity almost immediately.

“Who? Nightmare?”, Blue asked.

Dream's Nice Cream slipped out of his hand. “I'm not ready...”

Blue dropped his Nice Cream as well, for the sake of walking in front of Dream and putting both his hands on the other's shoulders.

“Look at me, Dream”, he told him. As soon as he had the guardian's attention he tried to focus on all the positive memories he had. “Take some from me”, he smiled. “You can do this!”

Tears formed in Dream's eyes, but he smiled. Blue was right, he could do this. They could...  
“We can do this, Blue!”, he said. “Together!”

Blue nodded and they both went to the area the negativity was coming from.

Nightmare had brought Killer and Dust.

“Nightmare!”, Dream stood in front of his brother, bow ready. Blue summoned some bones next to him.

“Oh, Dream. I didn't expect you here”, Nightmare mused. “And that weird underswap guy is with you again, I see. Tell me, where did you leave the emotionless bastard this time?”

“It doesn't matter”, Blue said. “We are enough to stop you!”

“Well, we will see”, Nightmare laughed as he attacked with his tentacles.

Both Blue and Dream evaded in different directions and Dream sent a few arrows towards his brother. All of them hit their target.

Fuelled with positivity, the arrows stung, but Nightmare knew better than to show it. There wasn't enough negativity in the universe yet, Killer and Dust knew it just as well as Nightmare. And so they tried to get away from the fight scene to kill some civilians.

“Not on my watch!”, Blue screamed and caged both of them in blue bones. “I am your enemy!”

“Very funny”, Killer stated unamused and cut through the bones with his knife. Dust followed suit. Then, Blue was bombarded with a rain of knifes and boned from the two skeletons. He managed to evade most of them.

“Blue, are you alright?”, Dream asked while skilfully evading Nightmare's tentacles.

“Don't worry about me”, Blue told him while using a bone to deflect the knifes Dust threw at him.

“Aww shit”, Dust mumbled.

“What, are you all out of knifes again?”, Killer laughed. “I told you, you shouldn't throw these things.”

“Heh, well, whatever”, Dust laughed maniacally. “Who needs knifes if they have”, he summoned a circle of sharp bones around himself, “bones!”

“Be like that”, Killer huffed and ran towards Blue with his knife.

Out of the corner of his eye Blue saw that the target of Dust's bones wasn't him.

“Dream, watch out!”, he screamed just in time. Dream waited for the bones to almost hit him before he jumped over them. Then he used the momentum to fire a storm of arrows at his brother before landing behind him.

Nightmare screamed as the arrows cut through his tentacles. Without enough negativity in the universe he couldn't regenerate fast enough, leaving him out of weapons and bleeding.

“Shit, boss”, Dust ran towards him.

“We are not done here”, Nightmare demanded.

“You better leave now, brother”, Dream stated calmly from behind him. “I don't want to kill you.”

“Go to hell, Dream!”, Nightmare told him as Killer ran next to him and teleported them out.

“Well, that was an interesting start to the day”, Blue laughed as he unsummoned his weapons.

“Sorry about the Nice Cream”, Dream sighed as he let his bow disappear as well.

“Are you the two who saved us?”, a civilian asked the two.

“They are gone, aren't they?”

“How can we repay you for saving us?”

“Uuh, I mean...”, Dream was not sure how to answer.

“We just came here for some Nice Cream, really”, Blue told them as he gave Dream a reassuring hug. “But it's kinda our job to protect people from unnecessary negativity, so we were just doing what we had to, really.”

“Aww, are you two together?”

“Then, what if we buy you some Nice Cream as a thanks?”

“What? If we are together? I think so?”, Blue smiled a little uncomfortable. “Well, if you really want to buy some for us?”

“Blue...”, Dream looked uncomfortable.

“Dream? What is it?”

“I might not be able to suppress my aura much longer.”

“Then don't”, Blue just told him. “I don't see the problem.”

“My aura can have... effects on people...”, Dream said uneasy.

“I wanted to say we will only stay for a Nice Cream, but if you want, we can leave right now..”

“Give me a moment”, Dream said as he closed his eyes. Seconds later he had a faint yellow glow around himself.

“Woow, is your boyfriend an angel?”, a small child asked.

Blue had already wondered where all the people went to, but he wasn't surprised as they all came back and handed him and Dream some Nice Cream.

“You could say so”, Blue laughed. “To me, he is even more than that though.”

Dream blushed just as yellow as his aura at that. “I haven't felt this much sincere positivity in a long time”, he smiled. “I'm happy.”

“Then so am I”, Blue smiled and unwrapped his Nice Cream. “Now, let's do what we came here for!”

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me something in the comments?


End file.
